strange_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robyn Carter
'''Robynne Amelia Marine Walker (née Carter) '''is a Dhampyr-Wendigo and the future mother of Aqua, Leo, Will, Micah and Alex. Her DNA is merged with a Saharan Cheetah . She could survive on human food alone. While she can go out in the sunlight, she does suffer from a bit of a heat condition: if she stays out too long or gets too worked up in the heat, she'll keel over for a bit. General Design Human Form Robyn has their Mother's auburn-brown hair and icy blue eyes. She keeps her hair cut short to keep it out of her way. The clothing she wears the most often could be considered tomboyish in some ways. She'll often wear black leather jackets and jeans. When transformed, Robyn is infused with the genes of the Cheetah. Her ears become like those of her animal and she also grows a long striped tail. Vampire Form In this form, Roxanne resembles Robyn, but her hair is darker and her skin is paler. She has red eyes with black sclera, she grows fangs, and her skin turns pale. She can be shown wearing Victorian-like clothing. Wendigo Form In this form, Ryder's sclera are black with white/catlike eyes, her teeth all become fangs, the tips of her fingers become red claws. These claws can make dents in steel and cut through bone easily. She also becomes very muscular and lean, bipedal in movement and neck and shoulders seemed to be covered the most with hair. Her fur is black with grey spots that resemble king cheetah. Personality Robyn is a very independent and slightly stubborn person. She is determined to make it on her own in the world and forge her own path without the help of anyone else. (This attitude happened when her parents died). Even in fights she will sometimes go off and just do her own thing because she believes she can handle it all on her own. She also displays almost motherly behavior towards her siblings. Going hand-in-hand with her tendency to want to do everything herself, is a need to keep everyone else safe. In fights, she's more concerned with keeping everyone else safe than looking after herself and this can put her in dangerous situations. When making decisions, she is quite intuitive. A lot of the time Robyn is able to make snap decisions based solely on her gut feelings. Wendigo Form Personality In this form, Robyn is very angry, dark and evil. Mischievous, and only craves blood. Robyn rarely has control over this form, but there are some incidents where she does know what she's doing and can control the wendigo with much focus and determination. This side of her tends to act out her deep feelings and has harmed those who have wronged her in the past. Despite this those who are close to her human form, the wendigo seems to protective over and tries not to harm them. Bio Early Life Robyn Amelia Carter was born to Valentine and Darren Carter on October 31st, 1998. She was filled with joy and loved to play all the time. When Robyn turned five, her parents were killed in front of her. Adult Years Robyn married Nick and they had Aqua, Leo, Will, Micah and Alex. Aqua became a dhampyr, Leo became a Lycan, Will became a Lycan-Vampire hybrid and Micah and Alex became wendigo-lycan vampire hybrids. Robyn lost her right arm in a vicious fight to get her newborn twins back after she and her twins were kidnapped by scientists. But she got a synthetic arm in return. Robyn and Nick died when they were 128 years old. Relations Family Since her parents died when she was young, Katie and Daniel is the only family she knows. Both parents were musical performers, her mother a violinist while her father was a pianist, and Robyn loves them very much, and admires them for what they did. She keeps a picture of them next to her bed, and another beside the front door. As her siblings grew older, Robyn took on more of the household chores, such as cooking and washing the dishes, and they are very close. Nick Walker Her relation to Nick, if any, is unclear. She could also be in love with Nick and she does seem to care deeply about him. Sometimes, Robyn shows signs of attraction towards Nick, though she denies it. Powers and Abilities Physical Robyn is a very skilled martial artist, and can flip someone who is seven times her size over her shoulder. She is also very skilled in capoeira, swordplay, and archery and is able to hit a target from 900 yards away due to her advanced vision. Robyn can regenerate injuries at a rate far greater than that of an ordinary human being (this faster healing ability also makes her virtually immune to poisons and drugs) She is very flexible and utilizes hemokinesis to generate blood in the form of wings and tendrils. It can be used as shields as well as weapons. Elemental * Hydrokinesis * Pyrokinesis * Hemokinesis * Aquatic Adaptation Vampire * Daytime Walking * Semi-Immortality * Supernatural Condition ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Combat ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Senses *** Night Vision ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Strength ** Regenerative Healing Factor Cheetah DNA * Claw Retraction * Climbing * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Balance * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Flexibility * Enhanced Jump * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Senses ** Night Vision * Enhanced Speed * Predator Instinct * Enhanced Stealth * Spiritual Sense Wendigo * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Reflexes * Can withstand extremely high and low temperatures * Limb Regrowth Weapons Robyn uses guns, knifes, and bow and arrows as a primary weapon. Her bow and arrows rests on a hostler. She also has a series of knifes and guns on the inside lining of her jacket, and shoes Trivia *She thinks garlic is gross. *She doesn't like hot weather. *She loves strawberries. *She hates talking about her feelings *She can shapeshift * She can run at a speed of 245 mph, but she can fly at a speed of 316 mph. * Robyn has enlarged lungs and heart that help in circulating oxygen effectively. * Robyn has two stomachs. * Robyn can chirp, growl, yowl and purr. * Robyn has a prehensile tail. * Robyn speaks Russian, French, Italian, Latin, and Japanese. * Robyn and Daniel are fraternal Twins. Gallery 2.jpg Blue eyes.jpg|Robyn-4 years old Robyn.jpg|Robyn-in half-transformation Kid 1.png|Robyn-4 years old shapeshifted Cheetah.jpg|Robyn's Animal Form Ice arrow.jpg|Robyn's Weapon-1 gun.jpg|Robyn's Weapon-2 Wendigo.jpg|Robyn's Wendigo Form __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Female Category:1998 Births Category:Scorpio Category:Dhampyrs Category:Wendigos Category:Italian Category:Romanian Category:French Category:Assassin Category:Police Category:Cheetah Genes Category:Revolver Category:Crossbow Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Blue Pyrokinesis Category:Hemokinesis Category:Haemokinetic Creations Category:Claw Retraction Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Balance Category:Enhanced Combat Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Endurance Category:Night Vision Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:White Eyes Category:Slit Pupils Category:Black Sclera Category:Cat Ears Category:Pointed Ears Category:Auburn Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Wavy Hair Category:Choker Category:Fair Skin Category:Cat Tail Category:AO Category:Alive Category:Neutral Category:Daytime Walking Category:Semi-Immortality Category:Orphans Category:Carter Family Category:Twins